Under The Weather
by Vitani825
Summary: He has always been there for her whenever she needed him. Now, it's her turn to be there for him. Through sickness and in health. LittlefootXCera
1. Chapter 1

Under The Weather

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Land Before Time characters.**

**A/N: A story when Littlefoot and the gang are all grown up.**

Littlefoot woke up one morning feeling under the weather. He got up and stretched; a chill went through his whole body and he started coughing. He felt a headache coming on and rubbed the side of his head. After a few moments, he got himself a small pile of tree stars for breakfast. His throat ached whenever he swallowed. After his breakfast, he started wandering around the Great Valley. He spotted Topsy taking a drink from the lake at the Thundering Falls. Topsy turned his head and noticed his son-in-law.

"Good morning Littlefoot," Topsy said.

"Hey Topsy; nice weather we're having; the sky is nice and clear," Littlefoot said, wincing.

Topsy noted the hoarseness in Littlefoot's voice.

"You sound terrible; maybe you're catching a cold," Topsy claimed.

"It's nothing, really; I've- ***cough, cough* **had colds before; I can handle ***wheezes* **it," Littlefoot claimed.

Topsy covered his head with his forelegs.

"Watch it; I don't want that cold of yours," Topsy warned.

Littlefoot smiled sheepishly.

"I'll be careful," Littlefoot said.

Moments later, Littlefoot suddenly collapsed. Topsy began to feel really concerned; then, he laid a paw on top of Littlefoot's head and backed away.

"Oh dear; I gotta get him back home; but, he's too heavy for me to carry," Topsy told himself.

After a few moments, Topsy saw Grandpa Longneck walking by. He called him over; the elderly male noticed an urgency in his tone of voice.

"What is it Topsy?" Grandpa asked.

Topsy took in a few deep breaths to keep his composure.

"Littlefoot and I were talking; and then, he collapsed; he feels really hot too," Topsy explained.

Grandpa checked Littlefoot over and came to the same conclusion.

"You're right; I'll take him back to his nest and then tell Cera what is going on," Grandpa said.

Topsy nodded.

Littlefoot woke up a moment later from his fainting episode.

"Grandpa?" Littlefoot asked.

"Yes, Littlefoot; let's get you back home; you need to lie down," Grandpa told him.

Littlefoot stood on wobbly legs and leaned up against his grandpa for support. Once Littlefoot was back at his nest, Grandpa found Cera relaxing in the Tall Trees.

"Good morning Cera; lovely day we're having," Grandpa said.

"Yes it is," Cera agreed.

"There is something I need to tell you; Littlefoot is very sick; he has a sore throat and a high fever," Grandpa explained.

Cera instantly became worried. She was usually the one getting sick and having Littlefoot taking care of her; now, it's the other way around.

"Thank you for telling me; I gotta get home and see how he's doing," Cera said.

Grandpa nodded.

Once Cera got back to her nest, she saw that Littlefoot had brought up the tree stars that he ate earlier. Littlefoot nearly died from shock at her seeing him throwing up.

"Better out than in; as your grandpa always says," Cera said.

"Sorry you had to see that Cera," Littlefoot admitted.

Cera shrugged.

"That's okay; I've seen others vomit before; it's nothing new," Cera claimed.

Littlefoot grinned sheepishly.

"Your grandpa told me that you are sick; and I'm here to take care of you," Cera said.

"That's sweet of you," Littlefoot replied.

Cera smiled.

"I'm your wife; that's what I'm here for; through the good times and the bad," Cera said.

Cera grabbed a few leaves to clean up the vomit and disposed of the leaves.

"Get some sleep; I'll be here if you need anything," Cera demanded.

Littlefoot nodded and laid his head down and went to sleep. Cera grabbed a large tree star and wet it in a pool of water that was nearby. Then, she placed the tree star on Littlefoot's head to help cool him down.

This story will have more than one chapter; more characters will be introduced as the story goes on.


	2. Chapter 2

Under The Weather chapter 2

Cera is lazing around at her nest close to Littlefoot. She didn't want to go too far in case he needed her. Moments later, Topsy arrived at the nest.

"Hi Cera; how is Littlefoot doing?" Topsy wondered.

"Hi Dad; he's not feeling good at all; he couldn't keep his breakfast down," Cera said.

Topsy let his tongue hang out in disgust.

"Yuck," Topsy replied.

"Tell me about it; I had to clean up a pile of vomit earlier; I damn near vomited myself out of sympathy for him," Cera explained.

Topsy nodded.

"I'm just glad you two look out for each other; you've been friends for a long time," Topsy said.

"Yes; we promised to be there for each other through sickness and health, the good and the bad, as long as we both shall live," Cera claimed.

Topsy smiled at how mature Cera had become over the years since her mother died.

"Your mother would be proud of you; she always knew that you would be a well adjusted grown up; and so did I; and I still think so," Topsy commented.

Cera smiled and nuzzled her dad.

"It's nice to hear you say that Dad," Cera responded.

"And I mean every word of it too," Topsy added.

Cera smiled.

"Well I gotta go; it was nice seeing you," Topsy stated.

"Bye Dad," Cera replied.

Topsy left the area and then went back to his own nest.

Once he got to his nest, he saw Dinah and Dana running up to him.

"Hi Grandpa; where were you?" Dinah asked.

"Yeah; we were looking for you," Dana added.

Topsy sighed.

"I was at Littlefoot and Cera's nest earlier," Topsy explained.

"Oh; how are they doing?" Dinah wondered.

"Cera is doing fine; but, Littlefoot has come down with a bad case of the flu,"Topsy explained.

"Yuck," Dana exclaimed, his tongue hanging out in disgust.

"It is pretty gross," Topsy replied.

The twins nodded.

"I sure hope he gets better soon," Dana admitted.

"Me too," Dinah added.

Topsy nodded in agreement; he was without a doubt worried about his younger son-in-law.


	3. Chapter 3

Under The Weather chapter 3

After their talk with Topsy, Dinah and Dana decided to visit their best friends/cousins Amber, Xavier and Coco at the Tall Trees. The triplets saw the twins rushing up to meet have worried expressions on their faces.

"Hey guys; what's up?" Amber asked.

"Nothing much; except that Uncle Littlefoot is sick with the flu," Dinah replied.

Amber nodded.

"I know; the three of us went by his nest earlier before coming here; Aunt Cera told us," Amber explained.

Dinah and Dana nodded.

"I hope he gets better; nobody deserves to get sick," Coco replied.

"We do too," Dana said.

Meanwhile at Littlefoot and Cera's nest, Littlefoot was wide awake and coughing. He tried to eat again; but, he can't keep anything down. His throat was sore enough without the vomiting added to the virus he has. Cera was sitting at his side in case he started choking on the food that was coming up his throat.

"Don't worry, dear; you'll get better; the kids wish you well," Cera reminded him.

Littlefoot stopped vomiting and looked over at Cera. A small smile was now on his face.

"That's nice to hear," Littlefoot said.

"Well; they love you and want you to get better," Cera admitted.

Littlefoot smiled.

A while later, Topsy went over to the Thundering Falls for a drink. He met up with Grandma and Grandpa Longneck while they were getting a drink.

"Hey you two," Topsy said.

The elderly longnecks looked down at their friend with smiles on their faces.

"How are you doing?" Grandma asked.

Topsy shrugged.

"Meh; I'm worried about Littlefoot; he passed out on me this morning; not on top of me; it would have broken every bone in my body if that happened," Topsy explained.

Grandma shook her head.

"Oh the poor dear," Grandma sighed sadly.

"It's nothing to worry about; as far as I know, Cera is taking care of him like a faithful wife should," Topsy told the elder female.

"And he would do the same if Cera was sick," Grandpa added.

"I would also do the same for Tria like she would for me," Topsy claimed.

Grandma nodded.

"That doesn't mean I'm still not gonna worry; even though Littlefoot is all grown up; I still feel like it's my duty to care for him; I was the only other mother-figure in his life," Grandma replied.

"Yeah; I care about him too; he's been like a son to me ever since he and Cera got married," Topsy stated.

The elderly couple nodded. Topsy walked up to the water and took a drink. He was especially thirsty that afternoon.

"Wow; I've never seen you take that much water in one drink before," Grandpa said.

Topsy stopped drinking and nodded.

"I was very thirsty," Topsy replied.

He left the watering hole shortly afterwards and headed back to his nest.


	4. Chapter 4

Under The Weather chapter 4

"Hi there Topsy; how is Littlefoot doing?" Tria wondered.

Topsy sighed.

"Not so good; he's got the worst case of the flu I've seen since the last time Cera got sick during the last cold time," Topsy explained.

Tria nodded. She remembered when Cera was hit with a bad case of the flu. Then, she and Topsy caught it from her after just a few days of taking care of her. They thought that getting sick was a good thing since they were putting Cera's wellbeing before their own.

"The poor thing; I sure hope he gets better soon," Tria told him.

"I do too," Topsy admitted.

Suddenly, their younger grandchildren came running up to them.

"Grandma! Grandpa!" Maya exclaimed.

Topsy and Tria smiled down at the kids.

"How are you kids doing?" Topsy asked.

"Just fine Grandpa. How is Dad doing?" Maya wondered.

"Your dad is sick and your mother is looking after him," Topsy explained.

"Oh; we hope he gets better," Maya admitted.

"Yeah," Tria replied.

Back at the Thundering Falls, Grandma and Grandpa Longneck were relaxing on the ground.

"Poor Littlefoot; at least he has Cera taking care of him," Grandpa said.

"You're right, dear; I've always known that those two would be good for each other," Grandma agreed.

The next day at Littlefoot and Cera's nest, Cera began to feel a bit stiff and cranky. Her throat was sore and she felt sick to her stomach. She coughed hard and that woke up Littlefoot. He looked over at Cera with a worried expression on his face.

"Are you okay?" Littlefoot asked.

Cera shrugged.

"Just a bit achy and queasy," Cera admitted.

"You've got the flu too," Littlefoot replied.

Cera nodded.

Moments later, Topsy and Tria came by Littlefoot and Cera's nest. They saw how tired and sickly Littlefoot and Cera have become.

"Oh dear; Cera, I think you caught the flu from Littlefoot," Tria pointed out.

Cera nodded and shivered.

"Why is it so damn cold?" Cera asked.

Topsy and Tria were confused; they nuzzled Cera gently. Then, they backed away from the heat coming off of Cera's body.

"It's not cold out; you're running a fever," Topsy pointed out.

Cera nodded. Soon enough, she began to feel really hot.

"Daddy I don't feel good; please make the pain go away," Cera pleaded.

Topsy was starting to get really worried; Cera hasn't called him daddy since she was a little girl. Tears were stinging in his eyes at seeing Cera in pain.

"Oh Cera; I wish there was something I could do to make you feel better," Topsy claimed, tears streaming down his face.

Tria's eyes were also filling with tears.

"I'm sorry; I need to be alone," Topsy claimed.

A while later, Topsy sat by himself in the Tall Trees. Grandma and Grandpa Longneck saw that their friend was distressed and decided to console him.

"Topsy, what's the matter?" Grandpa asked.

Topsy turned to look at the elderly couple with tears streaming down his face.

"Cera is sick as well; she asked me to take her pain away and she called me daddy; which she hasn't called me since she was a little girl; when I couldn't take her pain away, I began to feel worse," Topsy explained.

The elderly couple lowered themselves to the ground and nuzzled each side of Topsy's head. That comforting gesture made Topsy feel better; but, he was still worried about Littlefoot and Cera.

"Thanks; besides Tria; you two have always been able to cheer me up when I'm down," Topsy replied.

"It's no problem, dear; you're one of our best friends," Grandma stated.

A while later, Topsy went back to his nest. He saw Diana eating a pile of tree stars. Then, he walked up to her. She looked up from her meal and smiled.

"Hi Dad; you okay?" Diana wondered.

"I am now; seeing Cera sick really scared me; when I couldn't take her pain away; I started bawling like a hatchling; Tria was last seen at their nest when I walked over to the Tall Trees to have some alone time," Topsy explained.

Diana hung her head; she was worried for her sister and brother-in-law.

"Don't worry Dad; they'll get better," Diana said and nuzzled him.

Topsy smiled and nodded. He knew that Littlefoot and Cera would get better eventually.


	5. Chapter 5

Under The Weather chapter 5

Over the next few days; Littlefoot seemed to be getting better. He is actually standing up and eating some tree stars. Topsy came by to visit him; the longneck looked down at his father-in-law with a smile on his face.

"Hi Littlefoot; are you feeling better?" Topsy asked.

"Good morning Topsy; yes I am feeling better; but, I'm still a bit tired; at least my throat isn't sore, my joints aren't achy and my stomach isn't upset," Littlefoot said.

Topsy nodded.

"That's good to hear; I wonder how Cera is doing," Topsy claimed.

Littlefoot looked over at Cera and then back to Topsy.

"She's okay; still doesn't have that much of an appetite," Littlefoot admitted.

Topsy nodded.

"She was really bad a few days ago; at least you two are recovering," Topsy replied.

Littlefoot nodded.

"I think I'll be much better tomorrow," Littlefoot stated.

"The kids will be delighted to hear that; they were worrying about you and Cera," Topsy replied.

Littlefoot smiled.

A while later, Littlefoot decided to go talk to his grandparents. He saw them at the Thundering Falls and walked over to them.

"Hi Grandma and Grandpa," Littlefoot said.

The elderly couple were happy to see that Littlefoot was up and around.

"How are you feeling?" Grandma asked.

"I'm doing better; my stomach didn't instantly rebel when I ate a few tree stars," Littlefoot replied.

"That's nice to hear; how is Cera doing?" Grandpa asked.

Littlefoot shook his head.

"She's still running a fever; luckily mine broke in the middle of the night while I was sleeping," Littlefoot explained.

The elderly couple nodded.

"Well, just take it easy today and I'm positive you'll be all better by tomorrow," Grandpa stated.

"That's what I told Topsy; he visited me at my nest earlier to see how I was," Littlefoot said.

Moments later, Amber came by with the kids. She was looking after them for Littlefoot and Cera for the last few days. Littlefoot smiled at his niece for being a good caretaker for her cousins while he and Cera were sick.

"Daddy! You're okay!" the kids exclaimed in unison.

Amber tried to settle them down.

"Take it easy kids; your dad is still recovering from the flu; I'm sorry Uncle Littlefoot; they're just excited to see you," Amber replied.

"That's okay; it's normal since they haven't seen me in a while," Littlefoot responded.

The kids are really glad to see that their dad is feeling much better.

"How's Mama doing?" Maya asked.

"Your mom is recovering slowly; but, she'll get better soon," Littlefoot replied.

Maya smiled and rubbed her head against Littlefoot's foreleg.

Littlefoot decided to head back to his nest and relax. He said goodbye and walked off.


	6. Chapter 6

Under The Weather chapter 6

The next day, Littlefoot was back to his regular routine. He had fully recovered from the flu. Cera is still recovering and is starting to eat again. She would leave the tree sweets out until the next day since she doesn't feel ready to eat them yet. Topsy came by the nest to see if Cera is okay.

"How are you feeling Cera?" Topsy asked.

Cera shrugged.

"I'm okay; I don't have quite enough strength to ram tree stars off the trees yet; Littlefoot offered to gather them for me and I didn't turn him down," Cera replied.

Topsy smiled.

"Well; I'm glad you're feeling okay; I see that Littlefoot is not here," Topsy said.

"He's completely recovered; so, he left earlier to continue his duties that he left for his grandparents while he was sick," Cera claimed.

Topsy nodded. He is glad that his son-in-law was all better and his daughter is getting better. He left the nest and wandered around the valley. After a few hours, his muscles began to feel stiff and sore and his stomach began to hurt.

"Ohhhhhhhh," Topsy moaned.

He began to sweat and shiver. He wiped the sweat droplets away from his face with his paw. Then, he began to feel hot. He took slow, deep breaths to keep the nausea at bay. A while later, Topsy arrived at the Thundering Falls for a drink. He winced in pain as he swallowed the cool water. Grandma and Grandpa Longneck were there too. Topsy looked up at the elderly couple and took a few slow steps towards them.

"Hi Topsy; how are you doing today?" Grandpa asked.

"I feel awful; I think I'm coming down with the flu," Topsy replied.

The elderly couple saw how uncomfortable their friend was and checked him over.

"It feels like you got a fever; can you name off any other symptoms?" Grandma wondered.

Topsy took a few slow and deep breaths before continuing.

"Every muscle in my body is aching, I've been getting chills, have been sweating, my throat is sore and my stomach is upset; I went by my nest before coming here and Tria told me that she's experiencing the same symptoms," Topsy explained.

The elderly couple shook their heads.

"It doesn't surprise me; Tria has been looking after Littlefoot and Cera for the last few days," Grandpa said.

Topsy moaned because of his upset stomach.

"Go home and rest; you need to get better," Grandpa replied.

Topsy was about to protest; when he saw his friend's expression, he went back to his nest.

Moments later, Littlefoot walked over to his grandparents.

"Hi guys; it's so great to be over that flu bug; where's Topsy?" Littlefoot wondered.

"Well Littlefoot; Topsy has also come down with the flu; he tells us that Tria has it too," Grandpa replied.

Littlefoot shuddered; he remembered when he first caught the flu a few days ago; he was miserable all the time and couldn't eat anything.

"I hope he feels better soon; the same with Tria; at least Cera is feeling well enough to eat," Littlefoot pointed out.

A few minutes later, two urgent voices were heard. Littlefoot turned his head and noticed his sons running up to him. He lowered his head to their eye level.

"Dad; Maya doesn't feel good; we think she's got the flu," Gene said.

Littlefoot nodded. He followed Tyrell and Gene to where Maya was.

A while later at the Tall Trees, Maya was seen throwing up; Grace was sitting by her side and rubbing her back with her paw. Maya was too busy throwing up to notice her dad coming up behind her. Moments later, Maya looked up at her dad; with a painful look in her eyes.

"Daddy?" Maya asked.

"Yes sweetheart; Daddy's here now; you're going to be okay; it's just a flu bug you caught," Littlefoot said.

Grace was curious about her mom's dad and stepmom.

"Where's Grandpa Topsy and Grandma Tria?" Grace asked.

"They're at home with the flu; they caught it from me and your mom," Littlefoot explained.

Grace nodded.

"What about Granddad? Is he okay?" Anita asked.

Littlefoot hasn't seen his dad in days; he assumed he was in perfect health.

"I'm sure he's doing great," Littlefoot answered.

The kids were happy about that.

"I'm gonna take Maya back to the nest; make sure to be home before the bright circle touches the Smoking Mountain," Littlefoot told the others.

"Yes Dad," Grace replied.

Littlefoot picked up Maya and carried her back to the nest. He sure hoped that this flu bug won't hit anybody else.

Meanwhile, Grandma and Grandpa Longneck were having a discussion.

"This flu bug is out of control; I ***wheeze, cough* **(moan)-" Grandma's sentence was cut-off by her vomiting.

"Oh dear; not you too," Grandpa groaned.

Grandma nodded.

"I'm afraid it is true, dear," Grandma admitted.

Grandpa led Grandma back to the nest so she can sleep. He decided to stay with her to try and help her feel better.


	7. Chapter 7

Under The Weather chapter 7

Topsy was lying down at his nest shivering and moaning. He was unable to keep anything down; just like Tria, Maya and Grandma Longneck. He is glad that Cera isn't as sick as she was a couple of days ago.

"Ohhhhh; I feel like I'm going to throw up," Topsy moaned.

Topsy's statement turned out to be true when he started throwing up the meals he had the other day. He winced in pain since his throat was sore. Vomiting was painful enough without having a sore throat. After a few moments, Topsy slowly stood up and decided to get a drink of water. He wanted to get that taste of vomit out of his mouth.

"Yuck; as the old longneck always says; better out than in," Topsy mused to himself.

Once he got to the Thundering Falls, he saw Grandpa Longneck drinking from the watering hole. The elderly male looked down at Topsy and frowned.

"Don't you start Kenneth; I know I'm not supposed to be up and around; but, I'm so damn thirsty; plus, the taste of vomit is disgusting," Topsy snarled.

Grandpa nodded.

Topsy lapped up some water with his tongue. He felt better when he didn't taste any vomit after a couple of moments.

"Despite your illness; you still have the ability to speak in complete sentences," Grandpa responded.

"Don't worry; I'm not that ill; it's just a flu bug; it'll go away in a few days," Topsy claimed.

With that, Topsy went back to his nest to lie down. He hoped that he would feel better the next day.

The next day, Topsy woke up feeling just as sick as he was yesterday. He only got a few hours sleep since he had been vomiting for most of the night. Diana wandered over to where Topsy was so she could see how he was feeling.

"Hey Dad; how are you feeling?" Diana asked.

"Diana; not very good; feeling very ***wheeze, cough* **(moan) hot; I think the fever; gone higher than yesterday," Topsy managed to say.

Diana nuzzled the side of Topsy's face and backed up quickly from the heat that was coming off his body.

"Goodness; you're right; your fever is higher and you're delirious," Diana exclaimed, a look of worry is in her eyes.

"Tria? How's Tria doing? Have you seen her lately?" Topsy asked.

"She's doing okay; her appetite isn't normal yet; but, she's making a slow recovery," Diana explained.

"What about Cera?" Topsy asked.

"I've seen her up and about this morning; she seems to be much better," Diana replied.

Topsy sighed. He was glad that Tria and Cera are on the mend.

"Try to rest; you need enough sleep so you can recover faster," Diana said.

"Try telling that to my stomach; every time I get to sleep; it starts acting up," Topsy claimed.

Diana nodded.

She went to gather some purple flowers and set them at Topsy's paws.

"Eat these; they'll help keep the nausea away when you're trying to sleep," Diana stated.

Topsy shrugged.

"I'll try; but, I'm not sure how long they'll stay down; my stomach seems to disagree with about everything I put in my mouth; even water," Topsy explained.

Diana had a sad look on her face.

"Don't worry Diana; I'll get better soon," Topsy tried reassuring his daughter.

"I know you will Dad; I'm just worried about you," Diana admitted.

Topsy nodded and ate a couple of the purple flowers. He liked that the taste isn't bitter; medicines usually have a bitter taste and dinosaurs often need a drink of water after taking medicine. Diana walked away from the nest so Topsy could get some sleep. Topsy managed to fall asleep despite feeling so sick. He hoped that he would be able to keep the flowers down.

I've decided to give Littlefoot's grandparents names. Grandpa Longneck (Kenneth) and Grandma Longneck (Miriam)


	8. Chapter 8

Under The Weather chapter 8

A couple of days later, Cera went by to see if Maya was feeling better. The young child smiled up at her mom. It told Cera that Maya was feeling much better. Then, Cera decided to see Tria. Once Cera got to Tria, she saw her eating a few tree stars.

"Hi Tria; how are you today?" Cera wondered.

"I'm better today; that flu bug took a lot out of me; it's a good thing I can actually eat a full meal again," Tria said.

Cera smiled. Her daughter and stepmom were feeling better.

"How's Dad doing?" Cera asked.

Tria looked sadly over at Topsy.

"Not so good, dear; I'm afraid this flu bug has hit him the hardest," Tria replied.

Cera frowned.

"I'm worried about him," Cera admitted.

"We're all worried about him; the one thing that scares me is all the weight he lost from this illness," Tria admitted.

Cera looked over at her dad and noticed that he is skinnier than he used to be.

"You're right; he has lost weight," Cera agreed.

Topsy moaned while tossing and turning in his restless sleep. He woke up since he felt very hot. Sweat was running down his face and he wiped it away with his paw. Suddenly, a wave of nausea came over him. He has vomited so much over the last few days that he began to cough up acid. The feeling of the acid burned his already sore throat. He groaned in pain and held his throat with his paw. Cera rushed over to him and asked if there was something she could do. All Topsy could do was shake his head; he had almost no energy left in him.

A while later, Tria decided to visit Grandma and Grandpa Longneck at their nest. The elderly couple saw Tria and smiled.

"Hi Tria; I see you're feeling better," Grandpa replied.

"Yes I am; Topsy is still running a high fever and is still vomiting; but, there's nothing left in his stomach besides the stomach acids; seeing him choke in pain makes me sad; it's a good thing Cera is keeping an eye on him," Tria explained.

Grandma shook her head. She had recovered from the flu bug faster than Topsy and she's much older. Her mate didn't seem to show any signs of the flu bug; and she was glad.

"The poor dear; I would go see him; but, I'm still tired; maybe tomorrow," Grandma said sadly.

Tria nodded sadly.

"I'm glad you're feeling better," Tria told the elderly female.

"I am too; thank you Tria," Grandma replied.

"What's going on with Topsy? Besides the vomiting and fever," Grandpa replied.

Tria hung her head in sadness.

"He's lost a lot of weight from not eating and frequent vomiting," Tria said.

The elderly couple shook their heads in worry for Topsy. They hoped that he would get better in another day or two.


	9. Chapter 9

Under The Weather chapter 9

The next day, Topsy seemed to be getting better. He is finally able to eat small amounts of tree stars. However, his stomach is still weak; so, he decided not to eat sweet bubbles, tree sweets or too many tree stars until the next day. Although he still has a fever; he is finally able to think clearly again. His body doesn't ache as much as it did the day before; and his throat was feeling much better.

He is sitting up for the first time since before he got sick. Tria wandered over to him.

"How are you feeling?" Tria asked.

"I'm feeling better; but, my stomach can only handle so much food; I don't want to make it upset by eating too much," Topsy explained.

Tria smiled.

"I'm just glad you're eating again; I was getting so worried at one point," Tria told him.

Topsy nodded.

"I was so sick; it'll take a while before I gain back the weight I lost from not eating and throwing up pretty much non-stop the last few days; I'm just glad I haven't thrown up since yesterday afternoon," Topsy explained.

Tria nuzzled him gently.

"You're still a bit warm; but, at least your fever isn't as high as it was yesterday," Tria said happily.

Topsy nodded.

"I'm sure I'll be back on my feet again by tomorrow," Topsy stated.

"You only just started eating again, Topsy; don't push yourself; it could cause you to suffer a relapse," Tria warned.

Topsy chuckled.

"Not to worry Tria; I know better than that," Topsy replied.

Tria smiled.

"I'm glad; just to be sure; I think you better stay at the nest for another day," Tria told him.

Topsy groaned.

"Oh all right; but, I'm so bored," Topsy complained.

Tria chuckled.

"I understand; but, it's only for one more day," Tria explained.

Topsy nodded.

A while later, Maya came by the nest to see how Topsy was doing.

"Hiya Grandpa! How are you feeling?" Maya asked.

Topsy smiled at his young granddaughter.

"Hi Maya; I'm feeling better; but, your grandmother says I should stay at the nest for another day," Topsy explained.

Maya nodded.

"I'm just glad you feel better; for a while there; I thought I was gonna lose you; like Dad thought when he was a child when his grandpa was sick," Maya told him.

Topsy nodded; he never realized how worried Maya was about him; since he was too sick to notice.

"It takes more than just a flu bug to take this threehorn down," Topsy claimed.

Maya smiled and left the nest.

After a while, Grandma and Grandpa Longneck came by the nest to talk to Topsy. They lowered their heads to his eye level.

"Hey you two," Topsy replied.

"Hi Topsy," Grandpa said.

"How are you feeling?" Grandma asked.

Topsy shrugged.

"I feel better; although, I'm so bored and irritated; Tria says for me to take it easy until tomorrow; I know she's right; but, I hate being stuck at the nest," Topsy explained.

"You hate taking orders. Period," Grandpa responded with a chuckle.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Topsy sneered.

The elderly couple chuckled at Topsy's annoyed response.

"It sounds like you're almost back to your old self," Grandma said.

Topsy nodded and smiled.


	10. Chapter 10

Under The Weather chapter 10

Topsy woke up the next day feeling much better. He had all his strength back and is able to eat full and proper meals again. After eating tree stars and sweet bubbles for breakfast, he made his way over to the Thundering Falls. Once there, he saw his friends and family relaxing. Tria came up to him and they nuzzled each other.

"I feel so much better; that flu bug took a lot out of me; but, I'm glad it's finally over," Topsy claimed.

"I'm so glad; you look much better too; except for the weight you lost during your illness," Tria replied.

Topsy was finally back to his old self. He was also in a much better mood since he recovered. After half a week of being sick, Topsy was back to his regular eating habits; and then some; since he needed to gain weight. He helped himself to a bunch of tree sweets since he felt ready to eat them again; since his stomach isn't weak like it was the day before. Littlefoot and his family came by to see Topsy eating to his heart's content.

"Hey Littlefoot, Cera, children," Topsy said, his mouth full of tree sweets.

Littlefoot chuckled uneasily.

"Hey Topsy; didn't your mother ever tell you not to talk with your mouth full?" Littlefoot wondered.

Topsy swallowed what was in his mouth and playfully blew a raspberry at Littlefoot.

"Oh Dad; grow up," Cera replied.

"We are glad that you're all better," Littlefoot added.

The kids nodded in agreement.

"I am too; being sick sucked," Topsy pointed out.

"We're just glad that not many of us caught this nasty flu bug all at once," Maya replied.

Topsy nodded.

"I agree Maya; it would not have been a pretty sight," Topsy pointed out.

Maya smiled.

Everyone was glad that the nasty flu bug has run it's course; things are now getting back to normal.

The last chapter has now been completed.


End file.
